


Дирижабли.

by Columba_Janthina



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Adventures, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columba_Janthina/pseuds/Columba_Janthina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В небе дирижабли.<br/>Лето будет жарким...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дирижабли.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief History of Airships](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52715) by Alassante. 



Все девочки в ее возрасте мечтали о нарядных куклах, розовых занавесочках и пони, как им и положено. А Мэй мечтала о том, чтобы стать инженером. Ей бесконечно нравилось быть такой вот неисправимой пацанкой, взбунтовавшейся против "правил": носить комбинезоны, всюду таскать с собой желтый блокнотик, изрисованный карандашными схемами, загадочными кругами и какими-то черточками, которые только она и могла разобрать. В своих мечтах она бродила по переплетающимся коридорам и проходам машинного отделения, словно по пещере, и приходила в сущий восторг, когда приходилось балансировать на поперечных балках, перепрыгивая через огромные вращающиеся лопасти. Вот это все - и было для нее настоящим праздником, огромной каруселью, которая кружится, надувает юбку пузырем и уносит в полет... 

Мэй мечтала о том, чтобы стать инженером. А вот о том, чтобы стать пираткой - даже никогда и не думала. Но жизнь придумала это за нее - внезапно, как соскочившая игла, царапнувшая граммпластинку. И пластинка взвыла, да так, что звук до сих пор стоит у Мэй в ушах, хотя с годами вой, конечно, поутих, превратился просто в некий неприятный шум. Потом и он отошел куда-то в глубины памяти, остались лишь отклики. Сейчас она почти не вспоминает об этом; хорошо, что детские травмы легко забываются. 

А в конце всех скитаний Мэй ожидало спасение: молодой капитан на летающем корабле. Она помнит, как он стоял перед ней на конце крыла, удерживая равновесие и как полы его плаща дергались в вихре, подымающемся от лопастей. Капитан назвался "Джонни", а потом спросил: 

\- А как зовут тебя? 

\- Я... не знаю, - растерянно ответила Мэй. И ведь не соврала: свое имя она забыла напрочь. 

\- Ну хорошо, - казалось, он был готов к такому ответу, - Теперь тебя будут звать Мэй. 

И хохотнул с таким видом, словно это - дело решенное. 

Она впервые увидела его, а уже понимала, сердце маленькой девочки "Мэй" будет принадлежать Джонни навеки. 

Выстрелы прогремели у нее в голове. 

\- Ты что же, здесь совсем одна? 

\- Теперь уже нет. Теперь Мэй - с тобой, - она уверенно сунула ему свою ладошку и пошла следом, уже более ни на что не оборачиваясь и ни о чем не задумываясь. 

После этого жизнь потекла в каком-то совершенно непривычном темпе - и все-таки это было здорово. 

Поначалу, конечно, было нелегко: на корабле столькому приходилось учиться, с самых азов, и это отнимало столько сил и времени, что в конце дня Мэй просто падала на кровать и проваливалась в сон. А дни все шли. Теперь она чертила и рисовала уже в другом, новом блокноте, а еще у нее появились книги, которые нужно было читать: с потрясающе прорисованными чертежами, вплоть до последней синей линии, так тонко, так точно и настолько непонятно и сложно для ее ума, что иной раз Мэй готова была разреветься над ними с досады. Джонни рассказывал ей, что это светокопии чертежей настоящих воздушных кораблей, и Мэй жадно впитывала все его слова, водя своими маленькими нетерпеливыми пальцами по лабиринту из пересекающихся линий до тех пор, пока они не врезались в ее память настолько, что светились перед взором, когда она закрывала глаза. И все же, как бы она ни любила эти картинки в его книгах, она не осмеливалась сказать Джонни, что самые-то лучшие воздушные корабли - у нее в блокноте, во всех этих закорючках и неровных загогулинах. 

Пройдя через все это, она таки добилась, чего хотела. Ее желание исполнилось - отчасти. Быть пираткой - это почти что быть инженером (по крайне мере, как она себе это представляла); до того одно оказалось похоже на другое, что для Мэй разница между тем и тем уже не имела значения. Притом пиратство - это даже веселее, чем инженерство, решила она для себя, когда здесь ты можешь узнать больше полезных вещей, и когда есть еда и компания, и когда ты плывешь по небу среди облаков, и когда Джонни одобрительно улыбается, слушая, как ты звонко, быстро и четко выкликиваешь нужные координаты - и когда картографические сетки и весь облачный атлас предстают перед тобой многочисленными схемами в поперечном разрезе. 

Нынче она уже стоит у руля, ей доверяют управление кораблем. 

Они плыли по небу, то и дело ныряя в облака, неспешно выпутываясь из их клубков и следуя дальше. Сквозь шум двигателя, уже ставший таким уютным, ей послышался знакомый смех. Обернувшись, она увидела, как Джонни и Диззи возятся с мачтами и парусами. Его загрубевшие от шрамов руки играючи справлялись с канатами; смех Диззи был похож на серебряный перезвон колокольчиков в "ветерке". Мэй посмотрела, послушала и снова взялась за рукоятки руля. В ее воображении проплывали большие корабли, сияющие серебром на солнце и украшенные горделивыми носовыми фигурами, и у каждой из них были крылья и небрежно распущенные волосы. И пусть это были всего лишь ее фантазии, но мысленно Мэй уже набрасывала для них первые черточки и ниточки схем, переходящие одна в другую. 

Джонни прошел мимо нее, улыбнувшись. 

\- Хорошо сработано, Мэй, - обронил он. Что ж, приятно услышать такое от капитана, когда совершается обход корабля. 

Он взъерошил ей волосы: небрежный, рассеянный жест. Она протестующе пискнула, больше с непривычки, чем удивившись, он очнулся и заботливо поправил ее треуголку. 

\- Приглядывай за ней, ладно? - в голосе Джонни вдруг зазвучала истинно отцовская нежность, - Она девочка славная, хоть и с характером. 

Мэй опешила. Кому были адресованы эти слова: ей? Или кораблю?? 

Еще несколько дней она ломала над этим голову. 

Лето наконец занялось, даря свет и тепло, все, сколько было, и теперь каждый вечер полыхало удивительными закатами во все небо. Мэй глядела, как Джонни удаляется в первых розовых отблесках, и ей казалось, что весь их корабль цветет и пламенеет в лучах заходящего солнца.


End file.
